A Summer Journey: The College Years
by gtrotter29
Summary: A continuation of A Summer Journey. Maura moves to Boston and she and Jane attend BCU. Story delves deeper into their relationship and their journey through college. Rizzles! Rated 'M' just to be safe and for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

******All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

**Hello everyone! Here's the beginning of part 2 of A Summer Journey! I hope you enjoy it as much as the first!=)**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Charles De Gaulle International Airport. The weather here in Paris is a cool 67 degrees. We hope you enjoy your stay," the captain spoke over the intercom.

Maura smiled as she turned to look at a sleeping Jane; she'd slept for the majority of the flight. Maura leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "It's time to wake up bébé," Maura said.

Jane didn't open her eyes but acknowledged Maura's kiss with a smile of her own. "We're in Paris already?" she asked as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Yes bébé, we're here," Maura replied.

Jane rose for her seat and stretched. "Did you manage to get any sleep baby?" she asked Maura, who had risen from her seat as well.

"I got some. I wasn't too worried though; it's a little after ten Jane. A bed awaits us at home," the blonde replied.

"What did your mother say about my arrival? Are you sure your parents were alright with my coming?" Jane asked.

"Of course they're ok with your visit bébé. I checked with mother while she was home a couple of weeks ago, before I left for Boston and she didn't have a problem whatsoever with your visit. The only thing she objected to was us sleeping in the same bed, so I've convinced her to allow me to move an additional bed into my room. She seemed ok with that."

"Good," Jane replied.

They quickly made their way through the airport and got their luggage. Once outside, they were met with André, the Isles' chauffeur.

"Ms. Isles! Welcome home!" he called out cheerfully as he took their bags.

"Hello André," Maura said to the kind older man. "It's good to be home. This is Jane, my girlfriend."

"Hello miss Jane, it's a pleasure to meet you," the man greeted Jane.

"Hi André, good to meet you. And please, it's just Jane," she said, shaking his hand.

"Ok, Jane."

The drive to the Isles' home on the outskirts of Paris did not take long at that time of night.

"Wow! Maura! You never told me you were this rich! Your house is HUGE! It's a mansion for crying out loud!" Jane cried out in surprise.

Maura looked down at her hands uncomfortably. "My parents are just well off," she said.

"Maura, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just a little surprised, that's all," Jane said apologetically.

"It's alright Jane; it's just not the first time something like this has happened. I don't want the fact that my parents have money to be an issue with us," Maura stated.

"It's not Maur, it won't be. I promise," Jane said with conviction.

"Ladies, we're here," André called from the front of the car.

The two entered the Isles Manor. Jane followed Maura inside, still in awe of her surroundings but not saying another word on the subject.

"Sophie!" Maura called out as her nanny came into view.

"Maura dear! I'm so glad you're home!" the woman called out.

"Where are mother and father?" she asked.

"They were called and had an impromptu trip to Geneva my dear; they shall return in a few days. You must be Jane," she said referring to the taller girl. "It's great to finally meet you. Maura has told me so much about you."

Jane smiled and shook the woman's hand. "Good to meet you Sophie," she said.

"Are you girls hungry? I can prepare you something to eat," Sophie said.

They looked at one another. "I could go for a little snack," Jane said.

"We'll have some fruit Sophie, please," Maura said as she led Jane into the kitchen.

The two took a seat at the kitchen island and had their snack.

"Would you like to rest tomorrow before we start sight-seeing? Or did you want to get started right away?" Maura asked her girlfriend.

"I think we can get started with something simple tomorrow baby, I'd like to get a little bit of rest. Jetlag always hits me hard," Jane replied.

"Ok. How about a picnic tomorrow?" Maura suggested.

"A picnic sounds great!" Jane replied. It doesn't even seem like we have to move anywhere. You have a beautiful property from what I'm able to see.

"I'll give you a proper tour of the house tomorrow once you're more rested bébé. Why don't we go to bed for now? I think we could both do with a little more sleep." Maura said.

"A little sleep sounds good," Jane agreed.

They exited the kitchen and climbed the stairs towards the bedrooms.

"This is my bedroom," Maura called out as she opened a door that led to a large bedroom.

"Wow Maur, your bedroom is awesome!" Jane commented as she made her way inside. She looked around and saw a few photo frames, and was pleased to see that she was in over half of them. "I really do love it here already," she said. "And I love the pictures you put up of us!"

"I told you, I love waking up and going to sleep with you being the last person I see," Maura said.

Jane could see the two beds and their considerable distance between them. She also couldn't help but notice that Maura's bed was more than big enough to hold them both. She looked at it longingly a little too long.

"I know what you're thinking, Jane," Maura said with a mischievous smile. "My parents aren't home, and no one comes in here while I'm here," Maura stated with a hint of seduction in her tone.

"You caught me Maur," Jane replied with a smile of her own. "I'm not wanting to break your parents' rules… Though you are irresistible, I can make my best efforts to keep my hands to myself. I was thinking more along the lines of actually _sleeping_ together… I love having you in my arms as I sleep, and I love waking up to you."

"I do too, Jane. I think we can manage that… just sleeping together," Maura reasoned.

The two went about their nightly routine of changing and getting ready for bed.

"Come on bébé, you're sleeping with me tonight and that's final," Maura said with a finality in her voice.

"I'm not going to argue with you there," Jane said before she wrapped her arms around Maura and pulled her into bed with her. "Good night baby," Jane said to the blonde as she wrapped her arms tighter around the smaller girl.

"Good night bébé," Maura replied as she held onto Jane's hands around her and closed her eyes, ready for sleep.

* * *

**Thoughts? Want me to continue? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the follows/favorites/reviews everyone! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Good morning bébé," Maura said as she kissed Jane's cheek.

"Hmm… good morning," Jane replied as she turned into Maura to kiss her hello. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept wonderfully; how about you?"

"That's the best sleep I've had since the last time we slept together," Jane replied.

"We slept together a couple of nights ago," Maura said, a little confused.

"Well then I guess it's the best sleep I've had in a couple of nights," Jane said with a smirk.

Maura laughed. "You're silly bébé. Let's go, it's time to get up. Time to go to get some breakfast."

"Can't we stay in bed all day?" Jane said hopefully.

"I thought you wanted to have a picnic today," Maura said back. "We can go out and have the picnic and take a nap under a tree… have the breeze blowing. I'm sure we wouldn't get in trouble _there_," Maura stated.

"That's right… the rules and all. We do have to follow them, don't we?" Jane said with a sad smile.

"We do bébé. But don't worry; we won't be here too long… mother only said she had an issue when it was under her roof and all… I didn't hear her mention anything about not sleeping together while we're traveling, or when we go back to Boston for school for that matter."

"You're right Maur, I'm just being a pain is all. We'll have time for that soon enough. Let's go have some breakfast," Jane said as she rose from bed and reached for a robe she was glad she'd gotten for the trip.

They made their way downstairs and into the kitchen once more.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Maura questioned.

"I don't know… is there a specialty of the house?" Jane asked teasingly.

"Well I'm cooking breakfast for us today and I can make some really good chocolate chip pancakes," Maura replied.

"That sounds delicious Maur! I love chocolate chip pancakes! Do you want some help?" Jane said as she got into helper mode.

"Sure, we can make breakfast together," Maura replied as she began telling Jane where to get ingredients from. "Sophie has given me cooking lessons over the years while mother and father are away on their trips," she said conversationally.

"I'm sure your cooking is superb Maur, I can't wait to taste it!" Jane replied enthusiastically.

The two worked together in perfect harmony. Once the pancakes were finished, Jane went about setting the table and getting them some juice and milk out of the refrigerator.

"Oh my God this is DELICIOUS!" Jane said as she moaned softly. "These have got to be the best chocolate chip pancakes I've ever had in my life!"

"I'm sure you exaggerate Jane, but I'm glad you like them," Maura stated with a smile.

"I kid you not Maur, they really are terrific!" Jane insisted.

They kept conversation flowing easily while they ate their breakfast. Once they were finished, they headed upstairs for a shower and to get ready for their day of leisure. By the time they were finished getting ready and had gone back downstairs, Sophie had taken it upon herself to pack them a basketful of food, snacks and supplies they could use while on their picnic. The two girls voiced their appreciation and exited the house, heading towards an area on the grounds where they could have their picnic.

"It is truly beautiful here," Jane commented as she looked around. "I feel as if I were in some kind of movie set, everything is so perfect!"

Maura smiled. "This is one of my favorite parts of the manor," she replied. "I love nature and this particular spot has seen quite a bit of me over the years. I love to come and sit under this tree to read and sometimes to just reflect on everything that's going on."

"I can see why you like it so," Jane agreed. "I think it's the perfect place to have our picnic, baby."

Maura took the blanket Sophie had packed for them and spread it out on the ground.

"Such luxury Ms. Isles. Remember our trip? We were lucky if we got to sit on a good spot of grass!" Jane said with a laugh.

Maura laughed with her. "I remember," she replied. "We really are spoiled in comparison aren't we?"

"We are," Jane agreed. "We're truly lucky and blessed to have what we do."

"I've thought about that a lot since you know," Maura said as she began to open a bottle of sparkling water.

"Oh yeah? What have you thought?" Jane asked, curious.

"I've thought that there are so many people in this world that are not as fortunate as us… and that I want to be able to help in some way. Since I was going to be putting in the work to graduate this year, I began to think about what I wanted to do with my life, what career path I wanted to choose…"

"Have you reached a decision?" Jane asked.

"I've not narrowed it down to a specialty, but I want to study medicine. I want to be a doctor," Maura replied.

"I think that's a very noble thing Maur. I've thought about what I want to do with my life too," Jane continued.

"What do you want to do?" Maura asked.

"I want to be in law enforcement. I want to get a degree in criminal justice. I want to be a detective someday," Jane said proudly.

"That sounds like a dangerous job bébé, but I think that's a great idea. If that's what you want to do, then I will support you 100%."

"You would do that Maur?" Jane asked hopefully.

"Of course I would. I want to be supportive in whatever career path you choose bébé. I know that though it is a dangerous job, you will be careful. I just want you to be safe, that's all."

"We still have a long time before any of that happens Maur. We have to start school and finish; that seems like an eternity away," Jane said as she rested her head on the blonde's lap.

"Time will go by so much quicker than you think it will," Maura replied knowingly. "Look at us, it's already been a year. Has it seemed like that long to you?" She questioned as she raked her fingers through Jane's curls.

"No, it hasn't. It's seemed like it's gone by in the blink of an eye," Jane replied.

"See? School too, will pass quickly, you'll see."

"What are we going to do when we go back to Boston Maur? Are we going to get separate apartments or are we going to live together? Have you thought about that?"

"I have, and I'd love for us to live together. I have to talk to mother but I'm sure that I can convince her to let us share an apartment. Do you think your mother will be alright with that?" Maura asked Jane.

"I'm sure that if we can convince your mother, we can convince mine," Jane replied.

"Let's think about that later bébé. For now, let's just relax and get some rest. Enjoy the day," Maura said as she continued playing with Jane's hair.

"I think we can do that," Jane replied as she sighed and closed her eyes as she felt all worries melt away.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

"I have to disagree with you Maur, the view from here is spectacular, and I happen to like it more than the one in New York City," Jane stated as she hugged her girlfriend from behind. The two stood atop the highest level of the Eiffel Tower and looked out over the Seine and the rest of the city.

"It must be because I've just seen this view so much that New York is so different and better for me," Maura replied. "I've lived in Paris when I'm not in boarding school so that must be why; the Eiffel Tower doesn't hold the appeal for me that it does for someone who doesn't live here," she continued.

"I guess there's some logic to that," Jane agreed. "I'd never been to Paris before so this view is just magical to me, present company included of course," she said as she leaned in to kiss Maura's cheek. "I'm sure that if I were here alone it wouldn't be nearly as fun or fulfilling."

Maura smiled at Jane. "Thank you bébé," she said as she leaned into Jane some more. "So what else did you want to see today? Did you want to go to the Louvre?"

"Yes! That was definitely on my to-do list! I've heard that the art just goes on for miles!" Jane exclaimed excitedly.

Maura laughed. "Yes, it does. One needs a few days to do a decent run through; there's just so much to see!"

The two got back onto the ground level and headed towards the famous museum. They walked through some of the hallways the Louvre had to offer, with Jane being in awe of the art and pieces that were on display. They walked hand in hand, looking at each piece of art they walked by and discussed it at length, Jane's mouth dropped at the amount of knowledge that came out of Maura's mouth with each step they took. She had such a vast amount of information regarding art history that she amazed Jane with all the details she spoke.

Once their trip to the museum was over, they headed back to Isles Manor for dinner.

"Maura, your parents are home. They're in the sitting room," Sophie stated the second she opened the door.

"Great! Thank you Sophie," Maura replied as she took Jane's hand and walked animatedly inside the house. "Mother! Father! It's great you're home! There's someone I'd like for you to meet," Maura called out from just outside the sitting room. She went up to her parents and kissed them hello. "Mother, father, this is Jane Rizzoli, my girlfriend. Jane, these are my parents, Constance and Richard Isles."

"Mr. and Mrs. Isles, it's a great pleasure to meet you. Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home," Jane said as she shook Cosntance and Richard's hands.

"It's great to meet you Jane. Maura has talked to me a lot about you," Constance said with a smile. "I've never known my daughter to speak so fondly nor be so close to anyone. I'm happy she has you," the older woman continued. "Please, we'd like for you to feel welcome here. Make yourself at home," she continued. "Richard and I travel constantly and so our poor daughter has spent such a period of time alone, but I see that this has changed since she met you."

Jane couldn't help but smile at Constance's words. "I'm happy to hear that Mrs. Isles."

"We were very excited to hear that Maura was accepted at Boston Cambridge University. Boston is a great city. We have to talk about living arrangements later on; we've not discussed this at length but I wouldn't like for Maura to live on campus. We shall leave that for another conversation; come, it's time for supper."

The two girls followed Maura's parents into the dining room. Dinner was served a minute later. Conversation flowed lightly over dinner, with Constance asking the girls what they had planned for the rest of their vacation. She provided tips on what to do and reminded Maura on where they could stay during their travel. Once dinner was had, the two girls excused themselves and retreated to Maura's bedroom.

"I think I passed!" Jane exclaimed as soon as Maura closed the door to her bedroom.

"Of course you did bébé, I told you they were going to love you!" Maura replied.

Jane pumped her fists in celebration. "Yes!" she exclaimed.

"So where are we heading to first?" Jane asked, eyes shining with anticipation and excitement.

"I say we go south first bébé… we can go to Côte d'Azur and enjoy the beach for a few days before we head to the Pyrénées," Maura suggested.

"The beach… that sounds marvelous! I haven't been to the beach in ages!" Jane exclaimed.

"It's settled then; we can head to Nice in the morning," she declared as she began changing for the night.

"Now I see why you said to pack a bathing suit," Jane commented as she too began to change.

There was a knock at the door. Constance entered seconds after.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright and settled in for the night," she commented.

"Yes mother, everything is great. Jane and I were just discussing where we would be heading tomorrow. We've decided to head down to Nice," Maura told her mother.

"Nice is beautiful at this time of year; I'm sure you girls will have a lot of fun. Just be careful and make sure to call or text either myself or Angela to make sure you're doing well."

"Yes mother, we'll do that," Maura agreed.

"Ok, well darling I'll see you both in the morning. Good night," Constance stated as she excused herself from the bedroom.

"I guess now that your parents are back I have to go to the other bed, haven't I?" Jane questioned sadly.

"I don't know if mother will be walking in here in the morning, it's best to play it safe bébé," Maura determined. "Not to worry, it'll only be for one night and then we'll be able to sleep together again for the remainder of our vacation."

"I'm looking forward to it already," Jane said as she climbed into bed.

"Sleep well bébé, and I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Maur, I love you," Jane said as she turned off the light and the girls went to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you all had a great Christmas day! Let me hear it!=)**


	4. Chapter 4

"There's something I have to tell you before we get to Nice Jane," Maura said to her girlfriend as the plane was beginning its descent.

"I don't like the way that sounds Maur… what's going on?" Jane asked, a slight worried frown on her features.

"Well I know we've talked about my parents' wealth in the past only slightly, and I know that I said it makes me uncomfortable… it still does… but I just wanted to let you know that we're not staying in a hotel while we're in Nice," Maura commented.

Jane nodded. "I figured as much," she replied. "Nice is one of the nicest places in France. After seeing your parents' house in Paris, I would've been surprised if you don't have houses in other parts of Europe."

"We do," Maura replied quietly.

"I understand why it makes you uncomfortable Maura, I do… but we're going to have to talk about it sooner or later, so why don't we just get it over with?" Jane suggested.

Maura was pensive for a moment before she nodded in agreement. "Alright, let us just get home and we'll talk about it then, ok? We're about to land."

"Alright," Jane agreed.

They took a taxi from the airport to the Isles' beachfront house. Jane was in awe of the beauty that surrounded her, from the pristine beaches to the blue water. They arrived outside the house, paid the driver and made their way towards the door.

This residence was not nearly as opulent as the one in Paris, but it still spelled out money and class. Maura let them in and they went about putting their things away in Maura's bedroom before going down to the living room for their talk.

"This is a really nice house too," Jane commented. "Your parents have great taste."

"Thank you," Maura said with a smile. "So let's get down to it…"

Jane nodded. "Ok," she responded.

"As you've been able to tell for the last few days, my parents are very well off… They not only make a good living, but have invested in the stock market and other ventures that have paid off well."

"That makes sense," Jane agreed.

"There was a trust fund established for me the day I was born and one that I will gain control over once I turn 18."

Jane shifted in her seat a little uncomfortably. "Is it a lot?" Jane questioned.

Maura nodded slowly. "It's a substantial amount Jane. I won't have to worry about making a living for the rest of my life. That however, is not how I want to live… I want to work. I want to be able to make a difference in people's lives. That's why I want to become a doctor. I know that our socioeconomic backgrounds aren't the same, but I truly don't want this to be a problem between us bébé. I wish that it didn't turn into one. I know how hard your mother has worked to keep you and your brothers afloat and I have the utmost respect for that. There are responsibilities that come with the Isles name and I have to live by them. I don't have a problem with that, I plan on investing a good amount of my trust fund to numerous charities anyway. I just want to make sure that you're ok with this… with me being who I am… with us as a couple together."

Jane took Maura's hands in hers. "Maura, you and I together has never been a source of doubt in my mind. I'm not going to say that I'm completely comfortable with the fact that you're extremely rich, but that's who you were when I met you. I fell in love with the person you are, not with your money… I still wonder what you can see in me… but I love you sweetheart and I want to be with you. Don't ever question that," Jane said with a kiss to prove her point.

"I talked to mother while she was in Paris… you were still asleep. We discussed my living arrangements and she stated that she wants me to have an apartment when we start school in the fall. I told her that you and I were planning on living together and though she had her fair amount of questions, she ended up conceding in the end. She's buying me an apartment Jane, and I want you to live with me," Maura said cautiously.

"Maura, that's too much, I don't think I can accept that," Jane said quickly. "I was thinking we could just room together on campus…"

"Mother wants me to have my own space and privacy bébé, without having to worry about sharing things like bathrooms and kitchens and living space with a group of people. I told her you would probably be against living with me without some kind of rent but then I thought up of a plan in the event you rejected my initial offer."

"What did you come up with?" Jane questioned.

"I was thinking that we could still live together and we could split utilities and everything else when it comes to expenses in the apartment."

Jane brow bunched up in concentration as she thought things through. "I would still like to pay some kind of rent… your mother is being too generous baby…"

"She said she wanted to buy me the apartment as a present for graduating early and getting accepted to BCU so really neither of us is spending money there. We can split everything else bébé. I was thinking about getting a job myself."

"But you won't have to work Maur…" Jane replied.

"No, but I think I'd like to. I could work at the school library or something of the sort."

Jane thought about it for a few more minutes. "Ok," she agreed. "We'll split everything. But I don't want that to change in the future Maur… I'm contributing at least half of everything while we live together, deal?"

Maura smiled and rushed to hug her girlfriend. "Deal bébé!" she said as she wrapped her arms around the taller girl.

"Ok, well now that that's settled, how about a swim?" Maura asked with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"I think a swim sounds exquisite right now," replied Jane. "Are we talking pool or beach?"

"Either one you want bébé…" Maura replied and walked away from the sofa with an added sway to her hips.

* * *

**Let me hear it! I really would love to know what my readers are thinking of this story so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe our month is up and we have to start school so soon!" Jane cried as she entered her house. "Can't we have another month in Europe? Or another month here even!" She groaned at the weight from the luggage she was carrying as she took it up the stairs, Maura right behind her.

"I really wish we could Jane, but there are things we need to get done before we start with school. Look at the bright side, we get to take our time with decorating the apartment and moving in!" Maura added enthusiastically.

"I'll go to stores and everything with you Maur, but I'm going to leave the decorating and furnishing to you; that's not really my forte," Jane said quickly. "If it was for me we would probably be living in my version of a 'man cave'," Jane laughed.

"A man cave?" Maura questioned. "I don't get it…"

"I'm just joking Maur… a man cave is a metaphor… a place where guys can do what they want and have a room the way they want it."

"Well maybe one of the rooms in the apartment can be your version of a man cave," Maura suggested as they finally made it into Jane's bedroom.

"I think I'd like that," Jane said with a smile. "We are going to share that space for the next four years after all…"

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Maura replied.

"Did your mother give you any specifics with regards to when we're getting the apartment?" Jane asked, curious.

"We're supposed to be getting it within the week. She's narrowed it down to three and she wants my input. She says she's happy with whatever decision I make… so when do you want to go check them out?" Maura asked Jane.

"How about we start tomorrow? That way you can make your decision soon and if we finish moving in and all we may even have some free time before our term starts."

"I want your input too Jane. Just because the paperwork will be under mother and father's names doesn't mean that I don't value your opinion. It's going to be our home for the foreseeable future bébé…"

"Maura… I was ready to live in a campus dorm with you… that's a room half the size the one we're currently in. I'm sure that whatever you or your parents decide will be more than adequate sweetheart."

"I'd like your input anyway," Maura said even quieter.

"Alright amore, alright. I'll go and give my opinion," Jane acquiesced.

The following day, Maura and Jane drove out to Cambridge to check out the three apartments Constance had okayed. They hadn't gone in any particular order, but realized with the first two that they were so much more than they really needed. They arrived at the third, instantly liking the location more than the other two with it being closer to campus.

"This one seems a little more practical in that sense," Jane stated as they parked outside the small building.

They met the realtor at the entrance and made their way to the top floor.

"Mrs. Isles did a video run of the apartment and really liked the view as well as the space," the realtor commented as she went to open the front door. "I hope you like it just as much."

Though they were going to the penthouse, Jane liked the apartment the moment they set foot inside. It was a lot smaller than the other two; with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a decent sized living room and full kitchen. It had a balcony that gave a perfect view of Cambridge.

"What do you think of this one bébé?" Maura questioned Jane.

"I like it a lot more than the other two," Jane replied quietly. I think I like this one best of all Maur."

Maura nodded in agreement. "I like it more also," she said.

"This is the first of the three in which I can actually picture us living," Jane continued. "It's not too big, relatively speaking. We could turn one of the bedrooms into an office or study area. It has an excellent kitchen and living space, and we could practically walk to campus it's so close."

Maura nodded along with everything Jane said, agreeing with her girlfriend on all the details. She turned to the realtor.

"This is the one," Maura replied enthusiastically. "I will call mother with my decision. Your office can contact her later on today to finalize all the details."

The realtor couldn't hide her smile. "It's been a pleasure working with you Ms. Isles. I shall personally contact Mrs. Isles in a couple of hours."

"That would be fine," Maura agreed. "When would we be able to begin moving in?"

"All the details and paperwork should be finalized within a couple of days. I think you can begin moving in by Monday. I will deliver your keys once everything is taken care of."

"Thank you," Maura said, shaking the realtor's hand. She and Jane then left the apartment and headed back to the Rizzoli household for lunch.

"It's already Thursday bébé. I think starting the move on Monday is quite reasonable. I'm glad that we got everything packed back home before returning to Boston. I'm going to call mother and let her know what we decided. I'm also going to ask that she ship my things so we can start moving those in as soon as they arrive. I figure they're going to take a few days so we can start with your stuff first!"

"We still have to pack all my stuff Maur," Jane reminded her girlfriend.

"I know, but we have all weekend for that," Maura reasoned.

"You're right," Jane replied.

"Let me call mother now," Maura stated as she pulled out her cell phone and began making the call.

Constance was thrilled with the decision Maura had made. She'd secretly wished her daughter picked that third apartment since it had been her best choice as well. They made plans to have Maura's belongings shipped the next day for arrival in Boston the following week.

"All is taken care of," Maura said as she hung up the phone.

"That sounds great sweetheart," Jane replied. "I'm excited that we get to live together. I've been looking forward to spending time with you and sharing a bed with you. I know that we've done just that over the past month, but I can't get enough of you Maur. You really do complete me."

Maura smiled huge at Jane's words. "I didn't know of friendship before I met you Jane, much less about love. You have taught me so many things bébé… the love I feel for you will never waver."

"I think that the time we spent apart has proven to us that our love is strong and capable enough to handle anything Maura. I know we're just a pair of teenagers. We're young, but we know what we want and we've worked towards it. I will continue to work towards my goals and I know that I will reach them with you by my side."

"I feel the same way Jane. Together, we can do anything."

* * *

**Thanks for the continued reviews and follows everyone! Keep them coming!=)**

**I'd also like to ask for prayers for a friend's mom who is in a critical condition. One of the things I love about this site is the support we can offer one another. Please keep her in prayer. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! I know it's a little shorter than what you're used to... you can blame it on me being 'happier' than usual. Let's just say I've started my New Year's celebrating early and have a good amount of alcohol in my system lol. I hope you like the chapter anyway!**

* * *

"I'm so glad we finally got all my things moved in bébé… now we just need yours. We should've really started with yours first," Maura commented as she sat on the sofa that was now in the living room.

The two girls had gone shopping before the blonde's belongings had arrived and had managed to get the furniture necessary for the common living areas and their bedroom set up.

"I know Maur, that probably would've made more sense… but you have to remember that I wanted your taste in decorating over mine. My stuff is mostly made up of clothes; what's not is going in my 'man cave', remember?"

"I remember bébé," Maura nodded in agreement.

The two sat next to one another quietly, absorbing the moment and lost in thought.

"What's going through that busy mind of yours?" Jane questioned her girlfiend.

"I was just thinking that we haven't christened this place as our properly," Maura answered truthfully.

"Oh yeah?" Jane replied. "I hadn't even thought of that."

"I had," Maura said with a devilish smile.

"Really? We hardly started moving in!" Jane replied.

"I'm sorry bébé, I just can't seem to get enough of you; of course I'm going to think of that at a time like this," Maura answered flustered.

"What exactly was going through your mind, Maur?" Jane questioned.

Maura rose from her seat next to Jane and went to straddle the taller girl's lap.

"Well," Maura said, getting comfortable. "I was thinking of invading your personal space, like this," she stated as she got comfortable atop Jane. "Then I thought I'd begin to kiss your lips," Maura continued as she began kissing the raven haired girl… "Just like this," she said as she trailed kisses from Jane's lips down her cheekbone and to her pulse point on ther throat.

"Tell me more," Jane moaned as Maura sucked on a particularly sensitive spot.

"I'd continue down your throat and into your chest…" Maura stated as she began to lift Jane's t-shirt above her head before placing it aside. "then I'd take your breasts in my mouth and lick them, just like this…"

"God Maur, that feels so fucking good!" Jane stated as Maura continued her assault. "Right there baby… fuck… that feels amazing!" Jane called out in a moan. "Tell me more baby."

"By now, in my fantasy at least, you're drenched you're so wet," Maura stated confidently. "So I insert my fingers into your hot, drenched pussy and begin to pump in and out… in and out," Maura said as she did just what she had just described. "I'd start slow, with one finger and work my way up… insert another one and go faster… insert a third finger and pump harder and faster… in and out, in and out until you yelled out my name… come for me bébé… yell out my name!"

"Maura! Holy shit!" Oh my God! Maur!" Jane cried out as she convulsed time and again against Maura's fingers. "Again baby, make me come again!"

Maura rose from her position before quickly removing her clothes. She straddled Jane once more and brought their bodies together before beginning to grind her center against her girlfriend's.

"God… right there baby… yes! YES! Right there! Faster Maur! Harder!" Jane cried as she lifted her hips to meet Maura's quick thrusts. "Let go baby," Jane said before Maura screamed out Jane's name as she came.

Both girls sat against one another, foreheads resting together while they tried to resume their regular breathing.

"God Maur, that was fucking amazing!" Jane cried as she hugged Maura close to her body. "If that is what christening the apartment is all about then I have to say I'm in favor of doing it all over the place… whatever it takes to get this place up to par!" Jane continued.

Maura laughed against her girlfriend's face. "Come now Jane, we just christened the living room… there are many other rooms that need it as well," Maura commented.

"And I'm fully amenable to do whatever it takes to make sure the others follow suit," Jane stated with conviction in her voice.

Maura laughed again. "I'm sure you are bébé," she stated. "In a way I'm happy that mother and father will never stay here; they always prefer to stay in a hotel whenever they visit an uncommon place for them."

"But Maura… this is their apartment… it's under their name…" Jane reasoned.

"Oh I know that," Maura replied. "They know it as well... they just want to seem like they're not intruding and so that's why they will stay in a hotel whenever they choose to attend.

"Well I think that's weird, but wonderful at the same time," Jane stated. "That way I won't have to worry about you doing stuff last minute because of work. You'll finally be able to just relax and do your own thing."

"I really hope so bébe," Maura agreed. "So now that we're done with the living room… would you like to get started with the christening of other rooms?" Maura asked seductively.

"I like the sound of that Ms. Isles, do tell me more," Jane said with a seductive, low raspy tone of her own.

"Well we still have the kitchen, the guest room, your 'man cave' and our bedroom to christen," Maura commented innocently. "They will have to be done at some point."

"You bring up an excellent point Maur… I think we should start now!" Jane replied as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's body and rose to her feet. Maura instinctively wrapped her legs and arms around Jane and began to kiss her once more as Jane made her way into their bedroom.

* * *

**Press that review button and let me know what you think! Should I not post anything before then, I hope you all have a wonderful new year 2014!=)**


	7. Chapter 7

"So how was _your_ first day of classes?" Jane asked as she entered the apartment and threw her backpack aside. She went to kiss Maura hello before going to the fridge and getting herself a bottle of water.

"Mine were alright I suppose; we didn't get to do much more than go over the syllabus in each class," Maura replied. "Something tells me your day was not as good as mine."

Jane looked at the blonde and rolled her eyes in an annoyed way. "No," she replied, irritated. "It didn't go well at all."

Maura looked at Jane with hesitation, wondering whether or not to ask what had gone so wrong.

"Don't misinterpret my bad mood Maur; it has nothing to do with you. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so moody," Jane stated the moment she saw Maura's hesitation.

"Do you want to talk about it? Or would you rather I just give you a massage? You look very tense bébé," Maura commented.

"How about you give me a massage while I tell you about it?" Jane suggested.

"Deal," Maura replied as she put aside what she was working on and went to sit next to Jane on the sofa. She began to knead Jane's shoulders and tried to work at the knots she felt under her fingers. "Jane, you're so tense! Why are you so stressed?" Maura questioned.

"It's my fault… I just didn't think this through; why would I? I worked my ass off last year to get into a good school and I did… I even got a full ride. What I wasn't expecting was to be degraded by a bunch of rich snobs in one of my classes just because I'm on scholarship and don't fit into their way of life!" Jane angrily sipped at her bottled water before placing it harder than usual on the table next to them.

"What do you mean Jane? What happened? What did they do?" Maura was outraged at what her girlfriend was telling her.

"We did introductions and such… started talking about where we came from, what our degree is and something about ourselves. Once they figured out what high school I'd graduated from one from the group asked how I'd gotten into BCU and I mentioned I'd gotten a full ride. They treated me as if I had leprosy."

"How can they do that?! Why would they do that?! You have as much right to be there as anyone else… perhaps even more because you got in on intelligence!" Maura spoke, anger coursing through her body.

"You're not like most rich people Maura… most of them are snobs that don't like to associate with the like of us common folk," Jane stated in a quieter tone.

"I'm so sorry you've having to deal with that Jane, I truly am. There must be something we can do though," Maura said, mind racing.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Jane responded. "I'm not a millionaire Maur… I'm not going to fit in… what the hell was I thinking?! I don't belong here!" Jane got up and started pacing around the living area.

"No bébé, please don't say that. Of course you belong here… you earned it… and you belong here with me… or do you not feel that way anymore?" Maura looked as if she might cry.

Jane turned to look at the blonde. "No Maur, this has nothing to do with you, but can't you see? We're from different worlds. Your status will never be questioned. You've lived a life of privilege. You're modest and humble, yes, but that doesn't take away who you are and where you come from. I was born and raised in middle class Boston… blue collar family. People like me don't usually have opportunities like this… people like me end up in community college, a good portion of them don't even go to school at all."

"Then that's more the reason why you need to stick with this Jane. You can't let a handful of idiots determine your future and the rest of your life. There's a reason why you got the scholarship you did… because you worked hard for it and deserved it. You're going to get that criminal justice degree and I know you're going to be very successful in whatever career you choose to pursue. Don't give this up Jane, please. Just tell me what I can do to help bébé… tell me and I'll do it," Maura urged.

Jane shook her head. "There's nothing you can do Maur. This is something I need to do for myself. I appreciate the support, truly I do… and that is more than enough. Everything else has to come from me."

Maura nodded slowly. "Alright, I can understand that. But please know that I'm here for you for whatever you need bébé… I will help, ok?"

Jane smiled and nodded. "I know sweetheart, and I love you even more for it," Jane replied.

"What are you going to do?" Maura questioned.

"There's not much I can do at this point but ignore them. I considered changing my schedule but that would be like running away, and that is not who I am. I'm going to stick with this. You're right; I belong here. I earned it… and I will see it through. I'm not going to let a handful of assholes get in my way."

"Language, love."

"Sorry," Jane replied sheepishly.

"So aside from all of that, did you get any homework already? We got a lot of reading assigned," Maura said, changing the subject.

"I got a ton of reading to do as well. We have a quiz next class and it seems like we're going to have a quiz at the beginning of each class for the remainder of the semester in one of my classes. The others are going to be similar just by looking at the syllabi. I can't believe how much work we're going to have!" Jane cried. "And I have to go job hunting too! How am I going to find the time for all of that?"

"You don't have to get a job Jane, we can handle this, really."

"No Maur, I told you from the beginning! I'm going to contribute my half of the expenses and for that I need a job."

"Ok bébé, let's not argue over that. Why don't we go over what you need to do and see if we can come up with some sort of schedule so that we make sure we both have some time?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I suppose I can go job hunting tomorrow," Jane muttered. "It is only the beginning of the semester after all. Still, I'd rather start looking for a job now because classes are only going to get worse."

"I'm sure we'll be able to find something for you bébé. Come, let's go over our assignments and work something out," Maura said rising from her spot and extending her hand out for Jane to take it.

"How did I ever get so lucky to have a girlfriend like you?" Jane asked as she took Maura's proffered hand. Both girls got their bags and made their way into their study room.

"I think I lucked out too bébé," Maura said with a small kiss before the two sat and got to work.

* * *

**Thanks for the continued reviews and support peeps! Thank you also for the well wishes for my friend's mom; she's doing better!=) **

**Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope everyone had a safe and happy New Year's Eve! I hope you all have a wonderful new 2014!**

* * *

The semester continued for the two girls. The more time that went by the more Jane tried to fit in with her fellow classmates but was mostly unsuccessful. She wondered what the big deal was… she didn't really dress much differently than a good portion of the other students, she handled the workload perfectly and now nearly into half of the semester she was well on her way to a perfect 4.0 GPA. She was well aware that people could be cruel bastards just for the fun of it and tried to not let it get to her, but it really bothered her when she was forced to work with incompetent idiots who constantly made fun of her for her smarts and scholarship status. If there was one particular type of student she hated it was the spoiled rich kid who lacked the intelligence to have even graduated high school, let alone get into an Ivy League school.

On her side, it didn't seem like Maura was fairing much better but she claimed that she was used to the treatment. She'd been attending boarding schools most of her life; she at least fit in that way. Her intelligence was very intimidating to anyone who paid her any mind and so they, of course, turned to ridicule and often called her names like 'Maura the Bora' to try to insult the younger blonde. Maura had gotten to the point where she was practically immune and didn't let it bother her; she just wished that Jane would react the same way.

"Listen up everyone! We're going to start on a new project today. Your job is going to be to work in a group of 4 people and build a company with a name of your choosing. You will do research and analysis to develop and market a product also of your choosing and have it compete in the market with products similar to it. The four of you will assign a group leader who will be in charge of keeping everyone in line and grade everyone in the group with regards to participation; their assessment will count at 25% of your grade. The group leader will turn in an additional report on everyone. A 30 minute class presentation will be done the last week before finals. Though you have a little more than half the semester to work on this, I urge you to not put it off; I will notice immediately if you do. Now listen for your name. Once you meet your group, look over the details of the project and arrange meeting times you are free to go."

Jane closed her eyes so that no one could see her roll them in frustration and annoyance. Yet ANOTHER group project she had to work on that would count as a huge part of her semester grade. She wondered just what this had to do with human behavior. Deep down she knew the answer but was still annoyed at the type of work they would have to do. She sat there listening while hoping that whoever she ended up with would at least put effort into the project.

"Fredrick, Mason, Rizzoli and Watson," the professor finished reading the groups.

Jane looked over to Mason, the only one of the group she recognized since the blonde haired guy was in another of her classes. She stood and walked over to his desk, trying to put on her best smile.

"Hey, I'm Jane. You're Brad, right?" she asked, extending her hand.

"Yeah, hi Jane, nice to meet you. Where do I know you from?" he asked.

"We have Psych together," she replied.

"Oh, that's right… sorry," he said sheepishly.

"It's ok, there's a lot of us in that class," she replied. "Do you know the other two in the group?" she asked him.

"No, I don't really talk with anyone," he said.

"I've been hit with something similar," she replied as the other two people from the group approached them.

Jane eyed them up and down discreetly and knew she was in for a world of trouble… two of the students she disliked the most.

"Alright so who's going to be the leader, because I sure as hell am not going to do all that crap!" a brunette spoke up.

"Yeah, me neither," the other stated.

"And you are?" Jane questioned the two of them with a dirty look.

"I'm Bianca Watson, and this is George Fredrick," she said as she pointed to the guy next to her.

"I'm Jane," Jane replied unenthusiastically.

"and I'm Brad," the blonde guy stated.

"I wasn't exactly looking forward to being the group leader either," Jane said. "But I'll do it if I have to."

"Honestly I wouldn't be comfortable with it Jane, if it's ok, I'd rather you do it. I'll help out if you need it," Brad supplied.

The other two were incredibly difficult to work with when it came to meeting times. They had immediately taken out their cell phones and weren't paying any attention to what Brad and Jane were saying.

"Alright, I guess I'LL be the leader," Jane said a little louder.

"Great, just what we need, a Ginzo leading us…" George muttered.

"What the hell did you call me?" Jane asked as she stared at George with a frown.

"I said Ginzo, are you deaf too ginzy?" he sneered.

Jane rose from her seat, ready to punch his lights out when Brad stood and got in between them. Brad towered over the smaller guy and definitely had more muscle in him. It was a no brainer; Brad could knock him into the middle of next week with just a flex of his muscular body.

"Listen asshole, you better not insult Jane again, you understand me?" Brad said as he looked down at the spoiled rich kid.

"Whatever," George muttered as he rose from his seat. "Let's go Bee," he said to his friend.

"Thank you for defending my honor, kind sir," Jane said with a smile as she and Brad sat back down. "I don't know what we're going to do with those two. We're screwed if we have to work with them.

"You're welcome," Brad replied with a smile of his own. "Anytime. I think we'll do alright Jane. We can handle this together if we plan it out accordingly; and I'll back you up when it comes to grading time if the professor questions the big 'F's you should give those two idiots."

"Yeah, I have the feeling they're not going to do a damned thing. So how are we going to do this? What's your schedule like?"

"I have classes on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays; you?"

"I have classes Monday through Friday unfortunately, AND I have a job." I'm sure we can work something out though; I only have one class on Tuesdays and Thursdays. How about we meet then? We can also meet during the weekend if necessary. What do you say to meeting tomorrow at 1 in the library? I'll head over as soon as my class is done," Jane suggested.

"Sure, that works for me. I'll wait for you there. Let me give you my number," Brad said as he pulled out his notebook and wrote his information on a sheet of paper. "My e-mail's on there too… just send me a text when you're on your way and I'll tell you where I am; I know how huge the library is."

"Deal," Jane said. "Here's my info."

They rose from the desks and made their way out of the classroom.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," Jane said.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow Jane," Brad said as the two parted ways.

* * *

**So we have a new character... What do you think Brad wants with Jane... does he want just her friendship or is there more to it? I'd love to know your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the continued support peeps! here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Jane and Brad had their scheduled study session at the time they'd agreed. They'd spent roughly two hours coming up with a decent schedule and began their work with coming up with a product and the research it required. Once they'd finished, they were getting ready to part ways when Jane had a change of heart.

"So what are you going to do right now?" Jane asked her new friend.

"I was just going to go home to get some more work done; what about you?" Brad replied.

"I'm going home too, but I'm taking a break. Would you like to come over? We can watch a movie or something."

"Yeah sure, I'd like that," Brad said with a smile.

Brad followed behind Jane's car as they made the quick drive over to Maura and Jane's apartment. She parked her in her usual spot and advised him to just park wherever he could find a space. Looking around quickly for Maura's car, she noticed Maura wasn't home yet.

She led the blonde guy into the building and up to the top floor.

"You live in the penthouse?" he questioned in slight awe.

"Yeah, there's a story behind that one," she replied. "I live with Maura, my girlfriend. Her parents bought her the apartment as an early graduation present."

If Brad was surprised or taken aback by Jane's admission regarding her relationship status, he didn't show it. "An early graduation present? They must be loaded…" he said in a lower voice.

"Yeah, they are," Jane answered uncomfortably. "They're great people though, and Maura… she's wonderful. Very humble and down to earth. She should be home soon so I'm sure you'll get to meet her."

"I look forward to it," Brad said with a smile.

The elevator came to a stop and Jane entered the code to open the elevator door. She led them inside the apartment and began to take off her jacket.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she offered.

"Uh, I'll take a coke if you have it," Brad said.

Jane made her way over to the fridge and grabbed a coke for both of them before handing one to Brad.

"Thank you," he said as he opened it to take a long swig.

"So what do you feel like watching? What kind of movies do you like?" Jane asked as she headed into the living room and opened the cabinet which contained their extensive DVD collection.

"I like action and comedy mostly," Brad stated as he looked over the collection. "Wow, that's quite a collection you have here."

"Yeah, most of them are mine; Maura has a rather different taste when it comes to movies. She's getting into more of a contemporary taste now though," she commented with a smile.

"I have been wanting to watch the latest Iron Man!" Brad stated as he pulled out the blu-ray case off the shelf.

"Sounds like a plan," Jane said as she took it from him and inserted it into the blu-ray player.

They took a seat on opposite sides of the sofa and were about 30 minutes into the movie when Jane heard the elevator come to a stop. Maura entered the apartment a few seconds later.

"I'm home bébé," Maura called out. She turned towards the living room and was surprised to see they weren't alone. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company."

"It's ok Maur, no worries. We were just watching a movie. This is Brad, the group mate I was telling you about and my new friend. Brad, this is Maura, my girlfriend."

Brad was already on his feet. He crossed the distance between the two and extended his strong arm quickly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Maura," he said with a smile.

"A pleasure," Maura agreed as she shook his hand. "Jane told me what happened yesterday; thank you for defending her."

"That was nothing; I would've done it for anyone. I know Jane and I only met yesterday, but she's been great so far and I'm looking forward to developing a good work relationship with her. I'd love to have both of you as friends as well."

Maura smiled at the blonde guy in front of her. "I think we'd both like that, wouldn't we Jane?" she asked turning to her girlfriend.

"Definitely!" Jane agreed.

"We don't have many friends, only the ones Jane has from high school. I just moved here from France and it's been difficult to make friends for both of us."

"I can't possibly see why… you two look to be very gregarious," he commented.

"Hardly," Jane replied with a laugh. "We usually keep to ourselves. Maura is very shy and I tend to rub off on people the wrong way."

"Well, whatever the reason, I hope that we can get to know each other better," Brad finished.

"We were just watching a movie Maur… you want to join us or do you have homework to do?" Jane asked the blonde.

"I do have homework but it can wait for a while," Maura stated. "What are you watching?"

"Iron Man 3," Jane replied.

"I haven't seen the other two," Maura commented.

"It's ok, I can fill you in on some stuff. We can watch the other two soon," Jane said as she took Maura's hands and led them both to the sofa.

"Wait bébé. How about I make us a quick snack? Have you two eaten?" she asked Jane and Brad.

"No, we came straight from our study session over here," Jane commented.

"I'll make us some croissants with fruit on the side," she said as she hurried into the kitchen. It'll only take a little while, then we can go back to the movie."

The three made small conversation as Maura prepared them a light lunch. The three savored the snack over continued conversation and went back to the sofa once they were finished. The three sat back down and, for Maura's benefit, started the movie from the beginning so that she could get a better idea of what they were watching.

Brad and Jane took their seat from before while Maura cuddled up against Jane and sat attentively looking at the screen. Though Maura was a newbie when it came to the Iron Man trilogy, she enjoyed the plot. Once the movie credits started rolling, Brad excused himself and thanked the two girls for their company and food. He made plans with Jane for the following study session before heading for the elevator and out of sight.

"So what'd you think about Brad?" Jane questioned Maura now that they were alone.

"I think he's a very charming guy," Maura replied honestly. "I like him."

"I like him too," Jane agreed. "I think we've made a new friend Maur."

"It seems like it bébé; and you have no idea how happy it makes me you'll have someone nice to keep you company in class," Maura said with a smile.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!=)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the continued support peeps! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Finals week arrived sooner rather than later for the two girls. Jane had had a lot of difficulty with some of her classes, especially the one where she and brad were in charge of working on their project alone. They'd tried to arrange meetings with the other two of the group to no avail and as a result ended up doing everything themselves. The professor had indeed questioned the lack of participation from the other two and Jane's assessment of her group mates. She'd insisted and showed proof with e-mails and texts that she'd tried to contact the other two and hadn't received response so he didn't question it further after that.

Jane and Maura barely saw one another during finals week. Maura was taking a larger course load than her girlfriend and had two more finals than Jane did. Jane on the other hand, had difficulties arranging her work schedule to fit her school schedule so she still had to work for two of the 5 days she had finals and she hated it. It took away from her studying and she was afraid that it would show come test time. She was incredibly stressed and it showed with her mood. Maura tried not to get in her way throughout the week, knowing well that Jane's behavior was due to school and work combined. Hopefully they would get back on track once finals were over.

"Thank God that's over and done with! We're free Maur!" Jane yelled the second she set foot in the apartment that Friday afternoon after her last final.

"How was the last test bébé?" Maura asked as she greeted Jane at the door with a kiss.

"Surprisingly, it went better than expected. The good thing is that all my professors post grades once they're finished grading the finals so I shouldn't have to wait too long to find out how I did. How was your last final?" She asked the blonde as she walked into the apartment and headed straight for the refrigerator.

"It went really well," Maura replied. Half my professors will post grades at the last possible day and the other half I should find out within a couple of days," she said.

"I have a good feeling Maur… I think we did really good. Maybe we should think of a way of celebrating! It's been a really rough semester!"

"Yes bébe, I think we did really _well_," Maura agreed. "Shouldn't we wait until we get our grades to celebrate though? I wouldn't want to jinx anything."

"You're right Maur, good thinking," Jane replied quickly. "Have you thought about what we're going to do during break? You're not going back to Paris are you?"

"No, mother and father had made plans that will take up their time for the remainder of the year I'm afraid. There really wouldn't be a point in going to Paris."

"Well then that's great, you get to stay here with me," Jane said as she wrapped her arms around Maura from behind. "The only bad thing is that you have to put up with my family during Christmas, but I'm sure we can manage. You have once before," Jane said with a smile.

"I was actually thinking about that Jane… what do you think about possibly hosting Christmas dinner here? Do you think your mother and brothers would like that? We can take over the cooking for a change so that your mom can take a break. What do you think?"

"I think that's an excellent idea baby. I'm sure mom will like that as well, even though it will be hard to keep her out of the kitchen. I'm sure she's still going to want to help out in some way. Maybe we can just talk her into making her famous cannoli… we can take care of everything else."

"That's settled then. Talk to your mother and tell her of our plans. We can go out tomorrow and get ourselves a Christmas tree and decorate it along with the apartment this weekend so that it will look festive enough for the celebration!" Maura was clearly getting excited.

"I'll do whatever you want if it gets you to smile like that," Jane said sincerely.

The next day was spent Christmas tree shopping. They'd gone to several lots until they found one Maura deemed good enough for the apartment. Once they'd managed to get it inside, they went about getting it in its base and making sure it had water before leaving again to buy decorations and ornaments.

Jane had called Angela and the older Rizzoli had thought it was a wonderful idea of the girls to host Christmas dinner. She had put up a fight regarding dinner, but in the end agreed to make dessert and offered a hand if anything got too complicated for the young women.

Jane and Maura started cooking Christmas cookies and pies the day before to go along with Angela's cannoli. They'd opted to change the typical Italian dinner in exchange for a dish served around Christmas time in France: brandied roast goose. Jane had at first seemed skeptical about the change in dish but Maura had found a restaurant that served the dish and had made Jane try it. Once Jane had given her definite ok, they'd purchased everything necessary for the dish.

Christmas Eve morning came and that got the two girls in the kitchen early to start with the prep of side dishes and the main one as well. They'd invited Angela and the boys over at 3 so they had a few hours to make sure everything was perfect.

Frankie and Tommy had at first exchanged a look when Jane told them what she and Maura had prepared as the main dish. They were hesitant to try it until a stare down from Angela got them to take a bite; it was hard to stop them after that.

"Girls! This was an incredible feast! I didn't know you were such a great cook Maura!"

"Hey! What about me? I helped too!" Jane cried, pretending to be insulted.

"Jane, I know you are a good cook but I also know that getting you to help around the kitchen is like pulling teeth!"

Maura laughed out loud along with Jane's brothers. "I can assure you Mrs. Rizzoli, Jane was a very willing participant this time around. She was the one behind most of the desserts and we did the side dishes together."

"I'm quite impressed then," Angela commented.

"Yeah Janie, you in the kitchen? What a surprise!" Frankie said with Tommy nodding enthusiastically.

Angela insisted on taking care of the dishes since the girls had done the cooking so the four teenagers went into the living room and started a movie.

"Hey ma! When can we open presents?!" Tommy yelled out.

"In a minute! I have to finish dishes young man! No more yelling!" Angela yelled from the kitchen.

Everyone laughed.

"Thanks for having us over Maura and Jane, this has really been a lot of fun! And that goose… man that was good!" Frankie stated.

"Yeah, I thought it was going to be really bad but it was delicious!" Tommy agreed.

"I'm glad you two liked dinner," Jane stated. "And you guys know that you're welcome over here whenever you'd like."

"Of course you are," Maura filled in.

Present time came around the living room was soon filled with colorful wrapping paper. Tommy and Frankie exclaimed their surprise when they received opening day tickets to the Red Sox from Jane and Maura and wrapped the two girls into a huge hug in thanks. Maura had gotten Angela a very complete French cookbook and the two sat and discussed certain dishes as they flipped through the book. Jane had gotten her mother a new purse and wallet since she knew Angela seldom bought things for herself. Angela in turn had gotten Jane a new pair of tennis shoes and Maura was given her own homemade Rizzoli family Christmas ornament with her name and year engraved on it.

"You've been family Maura, but it was time that I gave you one of these. We all have one that goes on the tree back home, though next year we'll decide where to put them," Angela stated with a smile at the blonde.

Maura was trying hard not to cry but had been completely overwhelmed with emotion. "I don't know what to say Mrs. Rizzoli; thank you! It's a wonderful present.

"You're welcome dear. I think it's time you start calling me Angela."

Maura gave Angela a small smile. "I'll try, Angela."

Once Angela and the boys had gone, Maura and Jane were left to give each other their presents. They'd already exchanged their 'big' gift that morning: they'd gone to a jewelry store together and bought each other matching promise rings which they proudly put on each other's finger. Now Maura handed Jane over her gift.

"I know you've been talking about wanting to go, so I figured we could go together," Jane said as she handed a thin wrapped box to Maura. The blonde opened her gift to find two train tickets to New York and opening night tickets to the MET Opera.

"Jane! This is wonderful! We get to go see 'La Traviata?!' That's one of my favorite operas! Thank you bébé!" Maura exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Jane tightly.

Jane enjoyed Maura's arms around her for a couple of minutes before Maura let go and gave Jane her gift. "It seems like we thought alike when getting each other gifts," Maura said.

Jane opened her gift to find two tickets to the Patriots' first playoff game. "Maura! How did you get these?! They've been sold out for weeks! They're amazing! Thank you!"

Both girls hugged once more before kissing one another passionately.

"Merry Christmas Jane," Maura said as she brought her lips to Jane's once more.

"Merry Christmas amore."

* * *

**I know the girls have had a relatively easy time so far... wondering if I should mix things up a bit... thoughts anyone?**


	11. Chapter 11

The following three semesters continued in similar fashion for both girls. Due to the amount of credits they'd graduated with and the types of courses they'd taken while in high school, they'd been able to shave off a year of studies. Their typical four year degree would only take three to complete.

The fall of their senior year came around with both Jane and Maura taking a full course load yet again so that they could stay on track and graduate on schedule. The only difference was that Maura wouldn't have to take as many classes: Maura was only taking four and Jane would be taking her typical four as well. Late August found them in class lecture once again.

"Remember what I've told you. This is not going to be an easy class. There is going to be a lot of reading to be done and a major project due by midterms. I expect all of you to have read the first three chapters of the assigned text by Friday since I'll be testing you on those then. Just because we don't have a test on Wednesday doesn't mean you get to slack; I'll be grading on participation then so I'll know if you're doing the reading. Class dismissed," the professor stated before she turned and began to pack her things.

The small class of about twenty began to file out of the room. Maura began to walk towards the parking lot; it had been her last class of the day. She was deep in thought wondering what she would make for dinner for Jane and herself so she had no idea what was going on around her. She heard the rush coming towards her once it was too late. Someone shoved her hard from behind; texts and notebooks went flying as she landed hard on her hands and knees on the pavement.

"Watch it nerd!" some guy she'd never seen before yelled out as he continued walking with a sneer on his face.

Maura grimaced in pain as she looked at her hands; they were badly scraped and bleeding at the base of her palms from where she'd scraped the concrete. She was grateful for having worn jeans that day. Her knees began to ache and she suspected they too might be badly scraped or bleeding.

"Hey, are you ok? I saw what happened but I was too far back… I should kick that guy's ass!"

Maura turned to look at the voice speaking to her to see a tall, lean, brown-haired guy looking back at her with a worried expression.

"I'm alright; my hands and knees are just hurt."

He quickly helped Maura up and began picking up her things. "There are some real assholes here," he commented. "I'm Garrett. I'd shake your hand, but I don't want them to hurt more. Should we take you to get those looked at?"

"Hello Garrett. I'm Maura. I appreciate that, but I'll be alright. I just have to go wash my hands; they'll be ok until I can get home."

He still held onto her books. "I'll walk with you, hold your books until you can carry them again," he said.

"Thank you," Maura replied with a smile. They began walking back into the building and towards the women's restroom. Maura quickly went inside and washed her hands methodically, trying to rid herself of any dirt that had embedded itself in her hands. She walked out a couple of minutes later to see Garrett standing across the path from the restrooms waiting for her.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much, thank you again."

"Do you have any other classes today?" he questioned the blonde.

"No, I was just heading home."

"Can I walk you to your car? Your hands look really bad and these things," he said as he looked down at her texts, "are quite heavy. You should get a backpack," he said teasingly.

"Yes, I've been told that before," Maura stated. "I'd appreciate it. While I managed to get my hands clean, they are still hurting," she said.

"That's no problem; I was heading home too. I'm done for the day. So Maura… molecular and developmental neurobiology… cellular biochemistry and physiology… developmental genetics… you pre-med?"

Maura blushed slightly. "Yes. I'm majoring in molecular and cellular biology. I just took my MCATS over the summer."

"Impressive," Garrett stated as he nodded his head slightly, obviously impressed. "Are you applying for medical school here too?"

"I've already submitted my application and should hear soon enough. I applied here and at Harvard Medical School; I want to stay in Boston."

"You must be quite intelligent to get into either program," Garrett commented.

"What are you majoring in?" Maura asked Garrett.

"Business; it's my last year!" he said excitedly.

"Yes, it's my last year too," Maura replied.

"You look too young to be a senior…" Garrett stated as he looked Maura over.

"I'm graduating early. I'm 19."

"Wow! I'm even more impressed! That and I feel like a slacker now," Garrett said with a laugh. "I'm 23."

"I just took an intensive course load while in high school and was able to start as a sophomore," Maura said shyly.

"Yeah, but you must've skipped a year or two somewhere else down the line right?"

"Yes, I finished high school in three years," Maura replied.

"I don't know what to say Maura, that's fantastic. Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Maura replied again. "This is me," she stated as the two arrived at her little Prius. Garrett handed her the books and she quickly put them in the back seat. "Thank you again for helping me today. I'm truly grateful. I'll get my hands taken care of as soon as I get home."

"I'm happy to help," Garrett stated genuinely. "Listen Maura…" he said as he looked down at his shoes for a second. "Do you think I could take you out to dinner sometime?" He looked up at her with his best smile.

"I would like that very much," Maura stated. "However I must tell you Garrett… I'm involved with someone."

Garrett definitely looked disappointed. "Just my luck," he said. "That's alright. I'd still like to be friends if you're ok with that. Coffee perhaps?"

Maura smiled back at the man. "I'd love to have coffee with you."

"There's this little café across from the library," he started.

"I know the one," Maura replied with a nod.

"Great! How about Wednesday? Same time after class?"

"Alright, I'll meet you there," Maura said with as she smiled once more. She got into her car and Garrett waved goodbye as she drove away.

"You may be taken now, but that's never stopped me before," he said aloud as he turned and started in the direction of his car.

* * *

**Thanks for your patience and continued support everyone. I've introduced Garret and his intentions are clear! What does this mean for our gals? I'd love to read your thoughts on it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the continued reviews everyone! Keep them coming!=)**

"Maura what the hell happened to your hands?! And you're bleeding!" Jane rushed up from her spot on the sofa and went to her girlfriend's aid.

"Someone shoved into me at school and I fell on my hands and knees," Maura stated as she took a seat at the table. "It looks worse than it is Jane, but it does still hurt a bit. Can you get the first aid kit from the bathroom please?"

"I'll be right back," Jane replied as she hurried into the guest bathroom and came back seconds later with a small first aid kit box. "Let's take care of your hands first and then we'll take a look at those knees." She began to carefully clean Maura's hands with alcohol and antiseptic cream before placing a gauze on each hand and bandaging them up. "There," she said. "I know we may be going a little overboard but at least the bandage will hold the gauze in place. You should be able to take it off in a couple of hours. Let me go get you a clean pair of sweats," Jane said as she rose again and headed into the bedroom this time. "I wish I knew who did this, I'd kick their ass into next year… asshole," Jane said as she walked back towards Maura.

"Language bébé. I'll be alright. I actually met someone who was nice enough to stop and help me," Maura made small conversation as Jane tended to her knees. They appeared to be in better shape than her hands since she at least had had fabric covering them.

"Oh yeah? Who's this?" Jane questioned as she continued working on Maura's knees.

"His name is Garrett. He helped me with my books and walked me to my car. He seems like quite a gentleman. He invited me to dinner, but we ended up agreeing on coffee instead."

Jane's movements stopped the second Maura had said 'dinner' and she looked up at the blonde with a questioning look. "He invited you to dinner?" she asked defensively.

"Yes, he did," Maura nodded. "I made sure to tell him that I was involved, and so he said he was still interested in being friends… that's why we agreed on coffee."

Jane didn't seem at all convinced. "I don't know about that Maur… once a guy is interested in you, they can be kinda persistent. Did you tell him you were involved with a girl?"

"No Jane, I didn't deem it necessary to divulge that much about my personal life. I thought it sufficient to say I was involved with someone."

"I'm not going to tell you I don't want you to see him; I'm not that possessive… but I do want you to be careful with him. He may have other ideas in his mind that don't exactly go with what he says. Just be careful, okay sweetheart?"

"Of course I'll be careful Jane. Really, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

Jane nodded, though not convinced in the least.

* * *

Coffee with Garrett turned into a regular occurrence, with he and Maura meeting after class 2-3 times a week. Maura made sure to never disrupt her plans with Jane and only accepted the invitation when Jane was at work or in class and always made sure that Jane was aware of her plans and ok with them.

Garrett Fairfield as it turned out, was a Boston Brahmin and came from family money. His wide knowledge of art and history fascinated Maura and led to long conversations in which each detailed their favorite artists or historic era passionately. Maura had never met someone as educated as herself when it came to these subjects and was happily surprised to see that Garrett's and her friendship was blossoming nicely.

What she thought odd however was his not accepting a dinner invitation to her apartment so that he and Jane could meet. He stuck to their schedule like clockwork and was always too busy at any other time of day to do anything else. When Maura commented this to Jane, the brunette's uneasiness with the situation worsened and she constantly told Maura to be on the lookout. It wasn't until a couple of weeks before finals that Jane finally had the afternoon off. Maura had been excited all week since she wanted Jane to meet her now 'close' friend. Jane was still skeptical, but agreed nonetheless and so both went to the coffee shop Maura and Garrett frequented so she could officially form an opinion on one Garrett Fairfield.

While the young man was thrown off guard at the attendance of Jane, he didn't let it show. Maura had mentioned she was dating a woman and had told him a lot about Jane in the time they'd spent at the coffee shop. He introduced himself with his best smile and shook Jane's hand, though Jane hadn't been the least bit fooled.

She sat there for two hours while Maura and Garrett went about their usual conversation. Maura tried including her throughout with Jane only giving her two cents occasionally; she spent her time observing the interaction between the two. She didn't like the way Garrett only had eyes for Maura… or the way he placed his hand on Maura's arm when she said something particularly funny. She didn't like the way Maura _let_ him continue with his antics and wondered whether her girlfriend was just too nice to say otherwise. She inched her chair closer to the blonde's and wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulder comfortably, making sure she made eye contact with Garrett to communicate with actions what she didn't say with words: Maura is MINE. Maura only confirmed Jane's thoughts when the blonde inched closer to Jane and put her hand on Jane's thigh. It didn't take long after that for Garrett to excuse himself.

"Well ladies, I've had a wonderful time. Jane, it was a pleasure to meet you; I hope you can join Maura and I more often," Garrett said as he extended his hand one more time.

"I'll make it a point to be here more often," Jane said pointedly as she shook his hand a little more firmly than the last time.

It wasn't until they were out the door and in Jane's car that Jane turned to Maura and spoke in the calmest way possible for her. "I don't like him."

Maura shot Jane a look of surprise. "Why not Jane? I thought you would love him!"

"I don't like the way he looks at you Maura… I don't like the way he touches you either."

"Jane, he's just a friend, I swear it."

"I know he is… and you can't lie anyway. I know you only see him as a friend but I just saw you two interact and I know he sees you as much more. I'm not comfortable with you spending so much time with him now that I see how he is around you! Something is up with this guy Maura, you have to trust me on it!" Jane insisted.

"Jane, Garrett is my friend. I can understand why you're uneasy, but there is nothing going on between us. I would never let him get in between you and I. I love you bébé, and only you. You saw what we do today… he is a great conversationalist, that's all. I enjoy sitting and talking with him about art and history… I don't want that to stop."

Jane shook her head and hit the wheel with her hands in frustration. Maura jumped in her seat, completely caught off guard by Jane's actions. "I'm just looking out for you, for your safety Maura, can't you see that?!"

Maura took a few breaths to try to steady her breathing again. She'd never seen Jane so angry. She sat in silence for a minute and thought about what she was going to say. "I'm not going to stop seeing him Jane. You have to trust my judgment," Maura said quietly but loud enough for Jane to hear her.

Jane shook her head once more, anger evident. She bit her tongue in order to not explode. She was angry and disappointed that Maura couldn't see what she saw in that scumbag. "You want to keep your coffee dates with him? Fine. But be completely aware Maura: I am NOT ok with this. I hope that with time you are able to see what I see, before it's too late." Jane started the car and drove back towards their apartment without another word from either girl.

* * *

**I want to make this perfectly clear: this is not going to turn into a Maura/Jane breakup leading to a Maura/Garrett couple. Maura will stay true to Jane throughout. He is going to stir some trouble as you can all see and this is the beginning. Though Maura and Jane will have their share of trouble, Rizzles will prevail. Thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13

**So here's the next chapter! I want to mention beforehand that it does include a scene with physical abuse and intent of rape. Don't mean to push any buttons but if any of this applies to you, please be warned.**

* * *

Maura and Jane's relationship tensed severely after that conversation. Though they still lived and shared a bed together, they were not as communicative as before. Both blamed it on finals and their need to be alone to study so Jane spent a good portion of the next two weeks at the campus library while Maura stayed at the apartment to study.

"Are you going to be late again today Jane?" Maura asked the brunette.

"Yeah, my hardest final is going to be on Friday so I want to make sure I'm ready for it. I'll be home around 10," Jane said as she gathered her backpack and things.

"Ok. I'll leave dinner in the fridge for you bébé. I love you," Maura called out before Jane opened the door to leave.

Jane turned and gave Maura a small smile. "I love you too Maur."

Maura's phone rang a few minutes later.

"Hey Maura, what are you up to today? Do you feel like getting together?"

"Garrett, hi. I was about to start studying for one of my finals. Did you want to go get coffee?" Maura asked.

"I was thinking about inviting you to dinner tonight. Well, you and Jane if she is available…" Garrett responded over the phone.

"Jane is not going to be home until after the library closes; she's studying for finals too. Why don't you come over for dinner? I'll make us something and then I can get to studying."

"Sure, that sounds great! What time should I be there?"

"How about 7? Is that alright?"

"That's perfect Maura. Text me your address and I'll meet you at 7."

"Ok, I'll send it over. I'll see you soon," Maura said as she hung up the phone. She quickly sent Garrett a text message with her address to which he replied he'd received. She sat down and looked over her notes for an hour before she had to start preparing dinner. She'd opted for a quick grilled chicken pasta salad knowing Jane would like it; she hoped her friend would like it also. The doorbell rang at 7 o'clock sharp.

"You have a nice place here," Garrett stated as he walked into the apartment. "These are for you," he said as he held out a bouquet of flowers in a gloved hand.

"Thank you! They're beautiful!" Maura cried as she took in the flowers' fragrance. "Is it getting cold out?" she asked as she motioned to the gloves and beanie Garrett wore.

"Yes, it's getting rather chilly. It's supposed to snow later," Garrett replied absentmindedly.

"I hope Jane remembered to pack her thick coat…" Maura thought aloud. "Please, make yourself at home. Dinner is ready, I'm just about to serve…" she said as she turned her attention back towards the kitchen.

"I do have to say, my friend really knows how to pick them." Garrett stated as he moved closer to Maura.

"I beg your pardon?" Maura asked, confused.

"No, it's nothing…" Garrett replied as he inched even closer.

"Garrett, you're making me uncomfortable, please step back," Maura said as she started to feel uneasy.

"I'm making you uncomfortable am I?" Garrett asked with a sneer as he got even closer to Maura. "I certainly didn't make you uncomfortable when I helped you out the day I met you… not even when that dyke girlfriend of yours joined us for coffee… or did I make you uncomfortable then?!" He grabbed Maura by the wrists and forced her into the living room and threw her on the sofa.

"Garrett you're hurting me! I'm calling the police!" she cried.

"Call whomever you want, they'll never get here in time," he said with a smirk. "You were too easy Maura… you're too trusting... you should've listened to your girlfriend… she didn't like me did she? I could tell right away…" he pushed himself onto Maura and began to bind her wrists.

Maura squirmed and kicked out as much as she could. "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Why are you doing this?!" she yelled as she continued to kick and fight against the much taller and muscular man.

"Because it's fun… I enjoy it. I love getting to play with innocent girls like you," he said maliciously. "You make it incredibly easy… and I like easy."

"HELP! ANYONE PLEASE HELP!" Maura continued to yell at the top of her lungs until a hit to her face knocked her unconscious. Her body lay limp on the sofa, she completely unaware of what was going on now and at Garrett's mercy.

Garrett taped gagged her mouth shut and secured her legs. He began to slap her cheek impatiently, urging her to wake up. "Wake up Maura… it's no fun if you're asleep while I have my way with you… wake up!"

Maura began to come to only to realize, to her horror, what Garrett was intending on doing. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed and pleaded as she could to try to stop him.

"That's it… that's my girl… wide awake… are you ready for me Maura? I'm going to fuck you the way you deserve to be fucked… by a man, not some stupid dyke. Enjoy it darling, that's the last thing you'll ever do…" Garrett began to unbutton his jeans when the elevator dinged.

"Maura, I'm home early… I forgot my jacket and it's getting really cold—" Jane turned and saw the scene before her in shock. "Get the hell away from her!" she yelled as she charged at Garrett full speed.

She knocked him off Maura and onto the ground with a loud thud. Garrett growled obscenities at her as he attacked. He was much bigger and stronger but Jane was filled with adrenaline and fury. Growing up with two brothers had taught her a thing or two about fighting and so she quickly delivered a hard knee to his groin. Garrett groaned as he grabbed the afflicted area. It gave Jane enough time to slip away and try to find something, anything to defend herself with. She ran into the kitchen with Garrett right behind her. She grabbed the closest thing she could: a kitchen knife; that stopped Garrett cold.

"Oh, what the fuck do you intend to do with that you dyke? Stab me? Do you know who I am? Do you want to spend the rest of your life in prison?" he sneered.

"It'll be worth it just to beat the shit out of you for what you did to Maura!" Jane cried back. "You son of a bitch! You played her all along… I knew it!"

"Of course you did… but poor Maura just didn't want to listen right? How naïve."

"You're better off giving up you sadistic asshole," Jane said as she held the knife steady in one hand and pulled out her phone with the other. She didn't break eye contact for a second while she dialed 911 and hit 'call'.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"We're being attacked in our home. Address is 3948 Holston, penthouse. The attacker is Garrett Fair—"

Garrett had lunged at her and knocked them both to the ground. The knife went flying to the opposite side of the room. He punched Jane time and again in the face and abdomen. Jane was seeing stars but wouldn't give in. She hit back with everything she had and managed to get her hands on a pan which she brought crashing down on Garrett's head.

"You fucking bitch!" he yelled out in pain.

She lunged herself across the tile and managed to get her hands on the knife again. Garrett jumped to attack her once more. Jane turned her body over, knife in hand. Garrett landed on top of her with one loud scream of pain. He turned over, knife embedded deep into his stomach. Blood poured out of the wound and began to spill from his mouth. He looked at Jane with pained eyes, unable to talk as he started to convulse. Jane looked around for anything she could stop the bleeding with. She grabbed whatever kitchen towels she could and held them to the injury.

"Don't die on me you son of a bitch! You have to go to jail for what you did!"

His body continued to jerk until it lay still. Jane was kneeled beside him, completely immobile. She got up after a minute and went to Maura, who was still crying on the couch. Jane undid the gag around Maura's face and began to cut at the ties on her hands and feet.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she took Maura in her arms.

Maura cried uncontrollably into Jane's chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Jane!"

"You didn't know Maura… you couldn't have known… neither of us could've known what he was."

"Was?" Maura questioned, tears streaming down her face.

"He's dead," Jane said flatly.

"Jane! You killed him!"

"It was self defense Maura… he tried to kill us both. He was the one that landed on the knife anyway."

"We'll explain it to the police when they get here. It wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't your fault either Maura. Thank God I came home early. I can't imagine what would've happened if I hadn't."

Maura began to cry again.

A minute later police burst in through the elevator.

"It's over," Jane said. "He's in the kitchen."

Paramedics rushed in as well and went to tend to the two girls while another group went to tend to the body.

"Hey! We got a pulse! He's alive!" a paramedic shouted.

* * *

**This will certainly be continued on in the next chapter peeps! I'll have it up asap! Let me read your thoughts!=)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next one peeps!**

* * *

The paramedics rushed Garrett out of the apartment and into an ambulance that would take him to the nearest hospital; a police car followed close by. If he managed to scrape by with his life, he'd go straight to county jail to await his sentence.

Maura wasn't hurt and was more in shock than anything else. A paramedic attended to Jane's face and stomach. She was bleeding from several areas on her face and large purple bruises were quickly forming on her abdomen.

"You need to go to the hospital to make sure that you don't have any internal bleeding or a concussion," the paramedic argued with her.

"I hate hospitals. Listen, I'm fine. My face just looks like I went 12 rounds with Ali, but I'll be fine. If I start feeling ill I'll go straight in, alright?"

"Jane, I think it's best if you go now. We need to make sure you're ok bébé," Maura pleaded.

"No Maura. I'm not going. Besides, ma is going to have a fit as it is. I'm fine. My head is a lot harder than it seems."

"I can't force you to go, but here are possible signs of a concussion and internal bleeding. If ANY of these symptoms arise, you have to go to the hospital IMMEDIATELY," the paramedic said as he gave Jane a piece of paper with sloppy handwriting. "You're going be sore around your abs for a few days but it doesn't seem like anything is broken. Ice on your face will help with the swelling."

"Thanks," Jane said taking the proffered piece of paper and handing it to Maura.

The paramedics packed up their things and began heading out of the apartment. A tall, bulky man came over to Jane and Maura.

"I'm officer O'Connell with Boston PD. There are a few questions I'd like to ask you ladies," he said as he took out a tiny voice recorder.

"Harry, wait," an older man called out as he walked up. "It looks like I'm going to have to ask them some questions too. Maybe we should wait until they're able to come downtown. It's part of an investigation I've had going for a few weeks already."

"Sure Vince, they're all yours."

A kinder looking older man in a suit walked up to Jane and Maura. "I'm detective Vince Korsak with Boston homicide," he said gently as he held out his hand to both Jane and Maura.

"Homicide? But he's not dead…" Jane began.

"I'm aware. That's not the reason I'm here. There have been 3 murders on university campuses in the last 2 months. I got a description of your attacker and it coincides with other witness' testimonies. That's why I'm here. I'd like to get your statement and see if this Garrett Fairfield is the guy we've been looking for."

"Oh my God!" Maura cried as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I know that you've just been through quite a traumatic event tonight, but I would appreciate it if you could come down to the station tomorrow to give your statements," Korsak said as he pulled out his card. "Here's my card. Don't hesitate to contact me for anything. I'll be waiting for you ladies tomorrow. Excuse me," he said as he turned to leave. "Oh and Ms. Rizzoli?"

"Yes, detective?"

"You really do want to get that looked at. In my experience, better safe than sorry," he said with a wink before leaving the apartment.

Since they were now in the middle of a crime scene, police would be collecting evidence and a crew would be cleaning up. Neither girl wanted to stay in the apartment that night. Jane ended up giving in and they headed to Mass Gen to get Jane checked out to make sure she was alright.

Two hours and a CT later, a doctor came to advise Jane that everything seemed alright. There was no concussion and though the bruising would be there for a while, there was no internal bleeding. She was given a prescription for painkillers and discharged.

It wasn't until they'd settled into a hotel room that Jane, forced by Maura, had finally called Angela to update her on the situation. There was no going around it; it wasn't like she could hide from her mother until her face healed and so she made the call.

Angela hit the roof and demanded that the girls come and spend the night at the house. Claiming they'd already spent money on a hotel room Jane refused, knowing that she would never hear the end of it. Maura got on the phone and calmed Angela, insisting time and again that Jane though bruised, was medically alright and that they would stop by tomorrow after going to the station for their statements. That seemed to appease Angela enough to get off the phone, still insisting that the girls called if they needed anything.

The two got ready for sleep and they settled into bed, Jane grimacing as her body made contact with the mattress.

"I'm so sorry Jane. I should have listened to you from the beginning. We wouldn't, you wouldn't be in this situation if I had. Please forgive me bébé," Maura cried as she held onto Jane's uninjured hand.

"Maura, this isn't your fault, ok? I did warn you, yes. But this has taken even me by surprise. There was nothing about Garrett's behavior that said 'murderer' or 'rapist' to me… all I thought was that he was trying to take you away from me. There was no way you could've known sweetheart. There's nothing for me to forgive… I'm just glad and I thank God for this, that you're safe. I thank God that he wasn't able to do what he wanted to."

Maura cried silently into Jane's shoulder as she heard Jane's reasoning. No matter what Jane said, she still couldn't get over it or forgive herself for what had happened. "I am grateful for you being ok too, bébé. I don't know what I would've done if something had happened to you."

The two girls held onto each other as tightly as Jane's injuries allowed. With a final soft kiss on the lips, they closed their eyes and welcomed sleep.

* * *

**Brain is running on slo-mo today:/ Next chapter up will introduce Jane to homicide at BPD and deal with the asshole's sentencing. Until then... thoughts?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Because you are all awesome! Here's the next=)**

* * *

Jane shook her head. "Maura's parents are in Europe and my ma wouldn't be able to handle this… it's best that we do this alone, detective." She took a firm grasp of Maura's hand under the table and prepared herself for what was to come. Looking over at Maura, she could tell the blonde was doing the same.

"Ok, let's get right to it then," Korsak said as he got his pen ready. "How did you meet Garrett Fairfield?"

Maura spoke up with a trembling voice. "I met him on campus on the first day of classes. Someone had tripped me and he helped me with my books and walked me to my car. We started a friendship from that day on."

"You two have been friends for a few months then?"

"Yes, we had coffee regularly at a coffee shop in Cambridge; about 2-3 times a week. It was always on the same days: Monday, Wednesday and or Friday right after class which was around 2pm. We'd talk for a couple of hours. He stuck to that schedule like clockwork even though I invited him over numerous times; he always had something else to do."

"Had he ever come to your apartment before last night?" Korsak asked.

"No, that was his first time there; I mentioned Jane was going to be studying at the library and invited him over for dinner."

"What happened when he got there?" He was his usual self, I didn't see anything different about him right away. He muttered something to himself but I didn't get an opportunity to make it out. He started getting very close to me and that's when I started getting uncomfortable…" Maura looked down at her hands and bit her upper lip in an attempt to stop her tears.

Korsak reached over and handed her a tissue. "It's ok Ms. Isles… take your time."

"He grabbed me by the wrists and then the dragged me over to the sofa and threw me down. He tied my wrists. I was kicking and screaming and so he hit me hard across the face. I must've blacked out because when I came to my legs were tied and he'd gagged me…" Tears were now streaming down her face. "He said that he needed me awake because it wouldn't be any fun if I wasn't awake to see what he was going to do… that he was going to… fuck me…that it was the last thing I would do. That's when Jane came into view."

Korsak allowed the two girls to calm down before he continued. Maura was crying silently into Jane's arm and Jane was having trouble hiding her repulsion and anger. "What happened then?"

"I tackled him to the floor. We started fighting. I brought my knee up to his groin and he collapsed for a few seconds, enough for me to get away," Jane began, shaking with anger. "I made it into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. That stopped him for a while. He mocked Maura, saying that it was only too easy for him to make her his and that he knew I didn't like him. He confessed to playing her from the start. I called 911 and gave them the information to the apartment. I was halfway through saying his name when he tackled me. He started hitting me in the face and my stomach. I only got away because I hit him with a pan. I reached for the knife again and that's when he jumped at me once more… he landed on the knife. I tried to stop the bleeding, but then he stopped moving and I thought he was dead. I left him after that and went to make sure Maura was alright. That's when the police came in," Jane finished.

Korsak let everything sink in and gave them another moment before bringing out a file. "As I mentioned, there have been several homicides on different university campuses all over the city. They started a little over a month ago and we didn't have a lot to go on. We do have a couple of witnesses giving testimony to a man whose description matches Garrett Fairfield's going in and out of dorms or apartment buildings around the time of the murders. The MO seems to be the same in this situation too… go to a girl's house and molest them before killing them. Regardless if this is our guy or not, he's going to be spending a good amount of time in prison for what he's done to the two of you, that I can guarantee. He may come from family money, but that will help little in this case."

Jane gave him a small, grateful smile. "We can get a lawyer if necessary. I'm sure Mrs. Isles wouldn't have a problem with that. I just want to see that bastard rot in jail for what he did to Maura."

"For what he did to you both," Korsak agreed. "Until then, he will be kept at county jail once he's out of the hospital. I called this morning and he appears to be stable. There are two uniforms outside his room and he will be transferred as soon as possible. I want to thank both of you for coming in today. Please understand that we may have to call on you to testify once his case goes to trial."

"I really hope that isn't necessary detective; Maura's been through enough. But we will do what is necessary," Jane said with Maura nodding beside her.

"Thank you for your cooperation ladies. If there is anything else, you have my card."

"Thank you detective Korsak," Maura said as she rose and shook the older man's hand. Jane followed suit and then the detective walked them out the door and towards the elevators.

Jane took in everything she could and looked around in awe at headquarters. This was where she wanted to be… this is where she would belong someday.

* * *

Garrett's trial didn't take long at all. One thing his family money did help with was to speed up proceedings, thinking that they would be able to get him out of prison quicker.

He spent the duration of the trial looking at the two girls with rage his features, which didn't help his case much. Evidence was stacked against him with regards to the attack on Maura and Jane. Even though there was not enough evidence to incriminate him for the previous murders, the judge still sentenced him to 8 years in prison. The Isles' attorney made sure that the sentence was without the possibility of parole. Though that wasn't exactly what Jane had been hoping for, at least she was thankful the bastard wouldn't be out for a long time. He vowed revenge as he was being taken out of the courtroom and towards the cells.

Eight years was a long time, but Jane knew deep down that he would make good on that promise, and she felt her skin go cold. She would just have to be ready to protect herself when the time came, and what was more important: protect Maura.

* * *

**Let me hear it! **


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you ready to do this?" Jane asked as she placed her hands on Maura's shoulders.

"No! I've had weeks to prepare and I'm not ready! I don't think I'll ever be ready!" Maura answered in a high pitched voice, already starting to hyperventilate.

"Come on Maur… someone with your brain was bound to be selected as speaker for graduation, and it was bound to be you!" Jane encouraged. "You're the brightest person I know. You're going to do great, just wait and see!"

"I don't know Jane, I've never done well with public speaking and I'm not good with people. How is this supposed to work out?" Maura questioned as she began fidgeting.

"First of all, no fidgeting sweetheart… second, take deep breaths, it will help calm you down. Your speech is wonderful; I've heard it a hundred times already. All you have to do now is go out there and deliver it just like you've done with me these last few days."

"I'm not ready… what if I just speak to the dean? He can get another student…"

"It's too late for that Maur. Really, you're going to do great. I have complete faith in you. Just think, after this it's a good, long vacation for the both of us before you go into med school and I start at the academy. Well, it's a shorter vacation for me, but I'm ok with that."

"I still can't believe we're already here Jane… med school! And you, going into the police academy! I'm so proud of you bébé… you're on your way to being an officer, and then from there onto homicide. I know that's what you've always wanted." Maura had a huge smile lighting up her face as she hugged Jane to her.

"I'm very proud of you too Maur; you're graduating early at the top of our class, going to one of the best medical schools in the country and fulfilling your dream too sweetheart."

"Well, I guess I can't put it off any longer; let's get going before both of our mothers send a search party."

"Did you just make a joke baby?" Jane asked with a smirk.

"Was it funny?" Maura asked, hesitant.

"It was," Jane nodded with a laugh.

"Oh! Then yes, I did!" Maura nodded, quite proud of herself.

The two exited their bedroom hand in hand and braced themselves for what was to come.

"My baby! Graduating from college! I'm so proud!" Angela cried as she wrapped Jane in a bone crushing hug. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, I never thought this day would come," she continued as her eyes began to water with pride.

"Really ma?! You have to start throwing in the 'C' word?!" Jane frowned at her.

"I think it's a beautiful middle name bébé," Maura said to Jane, though it wasn't the first time the blonde said those very words.

"I'm so proud of you my darling," Constance said, much more composed than Angela as she kissed Maura on the cheeks in traditional European fashion. "I'm so sorry your father couldn't be here, but he sends his love and congratulations; you've made us both very proud."

Maura smiled at Constance. "It's alright mother. I'm glad you were able to come for the ceremony."

Tommy and Frankie said their congratulations from afar, having gotten busy with Jane's playstation and playing some sports game on it.

"You guys coming or stayin'?" Jane asked her brothers.

"Stayin'," Tommy said.

Frankie punched him in the arm. "Of course we're going Janie."

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Tommy yelled back at his brother.

"Your sister is graduating from college today you jerk; you wanna stay behind and play video games?" Frankie shook his head in annoyance.

"I was only jokin'," Tommy snapped back.

"Alright cut it out you two. If you're coming, then hurry up, we have to get to campus already."

* * *

The graduation ceremony took a very long while, with speakers from the different colleges going up to the podium. Though Maura was clearly very nervous, her speech was perfect and got applause from faculty and peers alike. She smiled and waved her thanks to everyone as she stepped off the podium and went to join the other graduates.

The two families spent a good fifteen minutes taking photos after graduation before getting ready to go to dinner; Constance had made reservations at one of Boston's finest restaurants. Jane and Maura were all smiles now, feeling wonderfully accomplished and thrilled to know they'd be spending two weeks in Italy before Jane had to return to Boston. Maura would still a little over a month of vacation but they'd decided that she would come back with Jane and get settled.

After the fiasco that was Garrett Fairfield and a conversation with Constance it was decided that they would not be returning to that apartment. It was quickly put on the market and they moved into a smaller, more modest apartment until the end of the school year. Constance had spoken with Maura and decided that she was old enough and responsible enough to own a home. She wanted to buy the two a house as a graduation gift but this time Maura thought it was too much. In the end, they'd decided that Maura purchase half the home and Constance put the other half. Maura and Jane would use two weeks she and Jane would still have off together to go house hunting and then take care of furnishing and decorating their home with the additional time she had off while Jane started at the police academy.

Once their family dinner had come to an end, the car Constance had gotten for the occasion dropped them off at home. The two, though not physically tired, were mentally exhausted. It had been a long and fun day.

"Two more days then we're off to Florence… man I love the sound of that," Jane said as she started undressing and getting ready for bed.

"I'm sure you're going to love it bébé. It's a shame you've never been before. We'll spend less time in Rome since you've already been there, but we'll stop there nonetheless."

"It's going to be a lot of fun Maur, I already know it. Every vacation I take with you is fun. I don't care what we do or what we see; I could just as easily stay here, in bed with you every single day of our vacation and be blissfully happy."

"I could too, bébé. I just thought that you might enjoy Italy. The police academy is going to be very demanding and so is medical school when I start. We may not be able to get another break for a very long time; I figured we could make the most of this one," Maura replied as she climbed into bed next to the brunette.

"I agree sweetheart. Once I get out of the academy it's going to be straight to work and who knows what kind of shitty schedule they're going to put me on… the rookies always have crappy schedules. I know I can kiss long vacations goodbye for a LONG time."

"I think the same will apply to me love. Are you ready?" Maura asked as she played with Jane's hair.

The brunette turned her face towards the blonde's. "For what?" she asked.

"The next phase."

"With you? Always."

* * *

**So we reach the end of ASJ part II... Part III will deal with medical school, the academy and the start of their careers. Hit that review button to let me know how I did. If you're interested in reading part III when I start writing it, hit that alert button too!=) Thanks for the support and for reading everyone!=)**


End file.
